Misguided Intentions
by JetAndKaiki
Summary: Jet Sable was a Grim Reaper; basically the western equivalent of a soul reaper. But she hates Soul Society and its guardians with all her heart. How far will Jet go to see Soul Society in shambles?  Slight Lemon later; Don't like, don't read GrimmjowXOC
1. A Chance To Cause Havoc

**_Authors' Note: Hello, all~! Jet, here, with mah fanfic _Misguided Intentions_! Now, Jet Sable is an OC, just so ya know! And it takes a while to get to Grimmkitty, so be patient! I'd love to hear what you think about my story, characters, writing style(!), and the Grim Reapers, so feel free to leave a review or two~! I will update about every-other day, but do forgive me if I am a day or two late. ^_^ Anywho, please read and enjoy _Misguided Intentions_~! Oh, and before I forget, I do not own the anime that this fic is based off of, Bleach… If I did, Jet would be an actual character, complete with the grim reapers' afterlife~! 3 Enjoy~~!_**

I bit my lip in concentration as I held _Shinokyaria _and his sheath in my hand, trying desperately to release my scythe. The rain started falling harder, making my black hair fall into my eyes, but I just ignored it. _I _will _release you, _I thought assertively. A wide smirk flashed in my mind seconds before I felt something just… _click. _

I smiled widely as I slide _Shinokyaria's _sheath up the length of the blade, curving it at the top as I called out his name. The wind suddenly picked up and started swirling around me, faster and faster until I couldn't even see _Shinokyaria. _Then, just as suddenly as it began, the wind stopped spinning and almost seemed to melt into the ground. I blinked the rain out of my eyes and looked at my new blade. _Shinokyaria _had transformed into a black scythe as long as I was tall, the blade easily as long as my arm. I grinned even wider and flipped it over, investigating the silver chains that hung like tassels off the end, just like my father's.

_Dad! _I thought, twirling around to head back inside. _I have to show Dad! _I ran into our house, calling out my father's name. I found him in his study, talking to a man wearing a green outfit, complete with a green and white stripped hat, sitting in front of Dad, hiding his mouth behind a fan. The smile fell off my face as I stared at the man, completely forgetting about my accomplishment for the moment. We never had guests, let alone that late at night. I opened my mouth to bluntly ask who the man was, but was cut off by my father shouting for joy as he saw _Shinokyaria. _

I grinned back at Dad and nodded vigorously, instantly forgetting the man until he spoke. "Well, look-ie there, Dan," he said, a smirk in his voice. "It seems that your daughter is just as accomplished as a Grim Reaper as you were."

Dad frowned at the man. "Why are you here, Kiskuke?" Dad asked

bluntly, motioning to me to seal _Shinokyaria. _

I did as I was told as the man, Kiskuke, answered seriously, "I need either your, or your daughter's, help with something."

Dad's frown deepened. "Doing what?"

The man lowered his fan, revealing a sly grin. "Causing havoc in Soul Society."

Dad and I both broke out in identical grins. "Well," Dad said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you say so, Kiskuke? Jet will defiantly need to go; I can mark it off to her mother as training."


	2. Welcome Back

_Really, Mr. Urahara? _I thought to myself seventeen days later as I was walking towards his shop. _Did you have to say I have no sense of humor? _Mr. Urahara had sent out theses water-balloon-thingies to those who would be invading Soul Society that just happened to look like blood, then insulted everyone who thought it looked like some cliché-written-in-murder-victim's-blood thingy. I snorted at the memory and finished fastening my finger-less gloves, grabbing _Shinokyaria _from under my arm.

I was the last one of the invasion group to arrive; Ichigo Kurosaki, the soul reaper from my class, was currently re-buttoning his shirt after having shown Mr. Urahara his healed wounds, while the three humans, Yasatora Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Orihime Inoue stood by watching. I quietly walked up behind the group, scaring Inoue and Ishida when Mr. Urahara greeted me exuberantly. Kurosaki and Sado frowned at me, with the former asking why I was there, when I usually had nothing to do with the group at school, let alone Rukia Kuchiki, the whole reason they were going to Soul Society. He also didn't appreciate my sarcastic comment that I was in the Handy-Crafts club with Ishida (my mother's one and only attempt at making me a 'lady').

"It's simple, Ichigo," Mr. Urahara answered, cutting off Kurosaki's yells. "Ms. Sable is with us because she will be a very valuable addition to your team, being the only other person, besides Yoruichi, who has been to Soul Society."

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose as he asked why I had been to Soul Society, when I clearly wasn't a soul reaper. As we walked down to Mr. Urahara's basement, I told everyone that my father and I had broken into Soul Society when I was twelve to see how different it was from our Afterlife. When Inoue asked what I meant, I told her that I was Western Society's equivilant of a soul reaper, a grim reaper, but because my mother was a soul reaper, I had some things in common with soul reapers, including the sealed state of _Shinokyaria _(a traditional _katana_).

By the time I had finished explaining, Mr. Urahara had already knocked Kurosaki out of his body. I zoned out as Mr. Urahara explained what to do, when. Abruptly, a bright light flashed and the others started running, with me following right behind. As we were chased by the sweeper I saw a flash of _Shinokyaria's _smirk in my mind, my grin matching his almost perfectly. Yoruichi glanced back at me, making me aware that I had been giggling slightly. Using the hand not holding _Shinokyaria,_ I waggled my fingers at her.

Having been distracted by my wave, when we were pushed out of the open portal, I had no preparation for my landing. I ended up sprawled on the ground, groaning as _Shinokyaria's _blackhandle dug into my stomach. By the time I had caught my breath and sat up, Kurosaki was running towards the Seireite. Yoruichi and I both called out to him to stop, but were ignored as Sado and Inoue quickly followed Kurosaki. I frowned with a small shrug and sat back to watch as Kurosaki was forced to fight Jindambo. Surprisingly, the soul reaper won, only to be pushed back by Captain Gin Ichimaru. I glanced over at Yoruichi with a raised eyebrow, but she only shook her head fondly.


	3. Shinokyaria, Carier of Death

_**Author's Note: Okay~! So I feel bad for uploading such short chapters, so I made this one longer~~! Tell meh if you like it~! Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach, sadly, does not belong to this particular writer…**_

Later that night, as Yoruichi and the others were talking to an elder, I sat over by the door with _Shinokyaria _on my lap, one palm placed on the handle and the other on the middle of the blade. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Then I opened my eyes once more to find myself sitting on still, black water. I gently tapped my finger on the glassy surface of the world, causing the ripples that would summon my scythe. As I waited for _Shinokyaria _to appear, I took the chance to look up at the large, black sky. There wasn't a single star in sight, the only light in my inner world coming from the bright full moon.

"You called, Master?" a melodiously cynical voice called out from behind me.

I turned sharply and saw a boy with straightened dark brown hair that fell to just bellow his ears and into one of his bright blue-gray eyes. Accentuating his smirk were two snake-bite lip-rings, sparkling slightly in the moon light. The boy was tall and lanky; his dark skinny-jeans only added to that fact, but his tight black shirt showed off how muscular he was. I stood up with a smile and walked over to _Shinokyaria. _

"Shino!" I said affectionately, trying hard not to pull my scythe into my arms.

_Shinokyaria _only rolled his eyes, but sat back in a chair made of pure water. _Shinokyaria _summed me a chair, then asked again what I wanted. I told him that I was getting bored with the others, so I came to my inner world to talk to him. _Shinokyaria _rolled his eyes once again and said that I only came to play with his water. I grinned at him, dug my hand into the arm rest of my chair, formed a ball, and threw it at my scythe. The ball hit him in the face, soaking his head. _Shinokyaria _made a face before running his hand through his hair, instantly drying it. We then proceeded in having a water fight, running all over my inner world. After a while, I had tackled _Shinokyaria _and was dunking his head under the water that supported us. _Shinokyaria _was mock-glaring up at me, then his expression became serious. Sitting up, he told me that I had better go back. I frowned, but had no choice in the matter.

I opened my eyes back in Soul Society to find that I had passed the whole night with _Shinokyaria. _The group was standing around, waiting to go. I grinned and stood up, following them to a place owned by someone named Kukaku Shiba. I zoned out for most of the trip (including Kurosaki's fight with some guy named Ganju… when did they _meet, _anyway?) until a glass ball bounced off Ishida's face into mine, only to be caught by Kurosaki. I let out a low groan as I leaned down and cupped my bloody nose, wondering what I had done.

Ms. Shiba, a woman with one arm and a large chest, explained that we would be using the ball to break into the Seireite by making a cannon ball with our spiritual pressure. After getting frustrated at Kurosaki's inability to control his spiritual pressure, I offered to try. I walked up to Ms. Shiba and grabbed the ball. After a few tries, I was able to make a sphere around me. I grinned at everyone, excited, but sobered up and quickly stabilized the sphere when it started cracking.

The next day, we broke into the Seireite. I stood between Ishida and Ganju in the cannon, quietly humming "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore, as we waited to launch. As we flew out of the cannon and towards the Seireite, I giggled like a maniac from the sheer awesome-ness of flying over thin air. Ishida gave me a weird look, but was too busy on trying to match Kurosaki's output of spiritual pressure to comment.

Suddenly, Ganju also started yelling at Kurosaki, blaming the latter for making the former repeat a line in his incantation. Yoruichi told us that, in order to break into the Seireite, we all had to pour in as much spiritual pressure as we could. I shrugged and stopped giggling, but did as the cat requested. We did end up breaking through the barrier, but our cannonball broke and we were all separated. Yoruichi called out that we needed to grab onto the person closest to us and not let go. Ganju was closest to me, so I grabbed his leg and sat on his foot, wrapping my legs around his. He gave me a weird look as Kurosaki grabbed his arm, but didn't comment.

We were all blasted into different directions. Ganju took the lead in our fall, making a circle with his palm and calling out a few words about sand. Next thing I knew, the three of us were surfacing in a pit of sand. After I had removed all the sand from my mouth, I frowned and started shaking sand out of my stomach-baring tank-top and short-shorts, cursing Ganju under my breath as he and Kurosaki started yelling at each other. I felt two strong presences around us, and looked up to see a bald soul reaper and his companion who had weird feather-thingies attached to his face.

Baldie said something about this being their lucky day and started doing this weird dance while the three of us stared at him. After the first go-round, he yelled at us for not jumping out of the pit while he did his "Lucky Dance". Ganju, not one to be told something twice, circled his arm around my waist and hopped out of the pit, throwing me over his shoulder. I made a small noise of surprise as Ganju took off, away from the two soul reapers, but I soon came to my senses.

"Ganju, you idiot!" I called out, pounding his back with my fists. "Turn around!"

"You're the idiot, Jet!" he yelled back. "Those two guys were really powerful!"

"We could've taken 'em!" I said right as I saw Funky-Face running behind us, Zanpakutou unsheathed. "Run faster, Ganju!"

"Wh-What?" he called back, almost stopping.

Ganju slowed down enough for me to jump out of his arms and start running myself. Ganju glanced behind him, then quickly ran ahead of me. I made a face as he passed, but quickly drew _Shinokyaria _when I sensed Funky-Face about to slice my back. I spun around and blocked his blow, pushing him back as I grinned like a maniac. _Oo, soul reapers, _my scythe whispered into my mind, flashing me an image of him licking his lips. _Their blood tastes _especially_ sweet…_

I grinned as Funky-Face came towards me again, clashing his Zanpakutou against my sealed scythe, dropping a comment on how my fighting style was "anything but beautiful". I shrugged and licked my lips in much the same manner as my scythe, launching myself at him with _Shinokyaria _raised. I didn't make it far, though, because Ganju caught my waist once more and started running again. I was pissed that I didn't get my blood, so I started yelling at Ganju again. Luckily for him, _Shinokyaria _was still out, so when Funky-Face came at us, with his released Zanpakutou this time, I was able to block and push him away.

So it went like that; I would wriggle out of Ganju's grasp, exchange a few blows with Funky-Face, only be caught by Ganju once more. We fell into a pit once, but managed to escape with the use of a spare cannon ball Ganju had the forethought to bring along. When we came to a second pit, I kicked Ganju where the sun don't shine, and stood with _Shinokyaria's _sheath along his blade. This fight was getting tedious, so I was going to end it with a quick slash of my released scythe. But, _of course, _it didn't go as planed. Ganju threw a firework towards Funky-Face, but ended up hitting me instead before I could release _Shinokyaria. _ I ended up being knocked out cold as Ganju finished the fight.


	4. Eius introierit memorias

**_Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter~! :D Hope you like it~! ^_^ Also, I have posted a poll on my wall for the sequel to this story, _Reincarnation_! I would love it if you checked it out! Oh, and Kaiki wishes for me to tell you guys about her story, _The Missing Kurosaki_! Please check it out! Enjoy~~!_**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Ganju had reunited with Kurosaki and was currently holding a small soul reaper hostage. <em>Wait, what? <em>I thought, doing a double take of the small soul reaper crying out at the group surrounding us to listen to what Kurosaki and Ganju said, trying not to make Kurosaki's Zanpakutou cut into his throat. I sighed and propped my elbow on Ganju's shoulder, resting my head in my hand as I waited for them to realize that the soul reapers wouldn't go for the hostage-maneuver. My guess was correct; Kurosaki and Ganju decided to run again when a burst of blue light blew a hole in a wall, knocking out half of the surrounding soul reapers.

Ganju picked up his hostage and threw him over his other shoulder as we took off again. I glanced over at the soul reaper and gave him an apologetic shrug, sarcastically welcoming him to the party. Once Ganju and Kurosaki had outrun the group of soul reapers chasing us, we ducked into an abandoned building. Once there, the soul reaper introduced himself as Hanataro Yamada. He was just so cute and endearing, so I squished him into a tight hug when Kurosaki and Ganju just game him stupid looks.

"Dude, that's a lame name," the both said in perfect unison.

I pushed Hanataro away and proceeded in hitting the two men, yelling at them that I thought that Hanataro had a wonderful name. Kurosaki glared at me as he said, "But 'hana' means flower!"

"So?" I deadpanned, once more hugging Hanataro. "It suits him!"

I finally let go of the soul reaper when he perked up at something Kurosaki said. As they discussed what we would do, I decided to take the chance to speak to _Shinokyaria _for a bit. It was then that I realized I didn't have my scythe anymore. I started hyperventilating as images of different soul reapers coming across the scythe and using it in horrible ways. I stood up and started yelling at Ganju, asking where the hell _Shinokyaria _was.

"Your Zanpakutou?" he asked naively, holding up _Shinokyaria. _

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and snatched my scythe out of his hand, snapping, "He's not a Zanpakutou."

Kurosaki and Hanataro shot me almost identical confused looks. "It's not?" Kurosaki asked at the same time Hanataro said, "But you said its name…"

"Well, get over it!" I growled. "He's not a Zanpakutou."

"What is he?" the three chorused.

"Why would I tell _you_?"

* * *

><p>Hanataro, it turned out, was just as interested in saving Rukia as our little rescue group, so he took us to the sewers: a place we could travel without being found. Hanataro led us out a small hole as close as we could get to the White Tower where they were holding Rukia. Our path was blocked, though, by a tattooed man with his long red hair tied up. By the way he and Kurosaki addressed each other, it was clear that the two had met before. I glanced down at Hanataro to see him pale and start shaking.<p>

"Lieu-Lieutenant Abarai," he whispered, voice tight with fear.

I took a closer look at the man that was yelling at Kurosaki, noting his power level. It was then, with a start, I realized that I had felt his spiritual pressure before, back in the Living World. _He must've been part of the group to take Rukia back, Shinokyaria _whispered in a rare moment of gravity. I gave a small nod, watching their fight. Kurosaki looked like he was about to loose, but somehow recovered, blasting immense spiritual pressure and shooting it out of his Zanpakutou, delivering Abarai a fatal wound. The empty way Abarai was staring at Kurosaki told me he was think about his past so, being the nosey bitch that I am, I decided to use _Shinokyaria _to see what memories he was revisiting.

Using my thumb, I pushed _Shinokyaria _out of his sheath slightly, focusing on Abarai. "_Eius introierit memorias_," I whispered the Latin incantation, "_Shinokyaria."_

A pulse of silver-tinged red spirit energy burst out of _Shinokyaria _as I focused on entering Abarai's mind. He was remembering the events that led to both him and Rukia becoming soul reapers, her adoption into the noble Kuchiki house, Abarai's obsession with surpassing Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and being promoted to Lieutenant of the Sixth Squad. I pulled out when Abarai's reminiscing was over and watched silently as he staggered over to Kurosaki, telling the orange-haired soul reaper to save Rukia right before the two passed out.

As Ganju and Hanataro grabbed Kurosaki to heal his injuries, I walked over to Abarai and crouched down next to the lieutenant. I held the hand not holding _Shinokyaria _over his back and frowned, focusing my spiritual pressure into my eyes. What I saw didn't surprise me. The beings of death were slowly taking Abarai's soul. I swept my hand over them, pushing the death away from Abarai. They hissed at me, but retreated as I gave them a harsh smile. I stood up and jogged over to where Hanataro was waiting for me by the entrance to the sewer.


	5. Ganju and Hanataro: Idiotic Geniuses

**_A/N: __I know this chapter is short, but it leaves off at a cliff hanger and I wanted to wait before the next chapter! Speaking of which, the next chapter features the POV of Shinokyaria! So look forward to that! Enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p>The next day, we continued our trek to the White Tower. We were briefly way-laid by a captain sporting incredible spiritual pressure. Hanataro collapsed, unable to handle it, and Ganju wasn't too far behind. I rolled my eyes and helped Ganju and Hanataro move away from Kurosaki and the captain, who were preparing to battle. Ganju yelled to Kurosaki that we would save Rukia, then we started running towards the White Tower.<p>

Finally, we made it to the Tower, but found that the door was being guarded by two soul reapers. Their spiritual pressures weren't that high, so I instantly started formulating a plan to easily dispatch them to get to Rukia. I opened my mouth to start telling Ganju and Hanataro what to do, but cut off with a garbled scream of outrage as Ganju and Hanataro took out the soul reapers with a plan of their own. I rolled my eyes and murmured darkly my sarcastic response to what they had done, but couldn't deny that their plan worked—and involved little to no blood-shed, unlike mine… I sighed and stalked over to the idiotic geniuses.

Sparing me but the briefest of glances, Hanataro and Ganju opened the door, revealing a petite girl with short raven-black hair and violet eyes. _THIS is who they came to save? Shinokyaria _said with a snort when I raised my eyebrow at the shocked girl. _Yeah, _I thought back. _She doesn't look like much, so why would they risk their lives to save her? _My scythe's unsettling grin flashed in my mind. _Who cares the reason? _he said with a cackle. _It's causing quite a bit of unrest here in Soul Society…_

My grin only widened when I felt a strong presence approach and whirled around to see a tall man wearing a captains' haori. Rukia whispered something about her brother as Hanataro breathed out something that sounded like "Captain Kuchiki." _Who cares who he is? _my scythe hissed, licking his lips in a blood-thirsty manner. _He's powerfull… _The captain drew his sword, giving me all the go-ahead I needed to fight. Ignoring the shouts of the others, I unsheathed _Shinokyaria _and ran forward, clashing with the captain and bringing my excited amber eyes inches from his stoic, steel-gray ones. The captain's eyes flashed with a barely controlled rage and pushed me back, holding his sword in front of his face before twisting it and murmuring his Zanpakuto's release command.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

My eyes widened slightly, but my grin never left my face. I raised _Shinokyaria's _sheath, ready to follow the captain's example by realeasing my scythe, but was, once _again, _thwarted by the foolhardy brute known as Ganju Shiba. Ganju shoved me out of the way of what seemed to be thousands of pink—cherry blossom petals…?—and took the brunt of the attack. I let out a small curse as I noticed beings of death instantly start crawling all over Ganju and ran forwards, managing to swipe them away seconds before I was hit with the same attack. The last thing I remember before I passed into oblivious darkness was Kurosaki's spiritual pressure getting nearer.

* * *

><p><em>Something's wrong… terribly wrong…<em>

Was my first conscious thought. I instantly started searching my mind to ask _Shinokyaria _why I had this sense of unease, but my scythe was no where to be found. I started to hyperventilate and my eyes flashed open. I sat up and started desperately searching my unfamiliar surroundings for my scythe. I ignored the others in the room—Ishida, Sado, and Ganju—as I searched everywhere in our—cell?—for _Shinokyaria, _but I couldn't find him at all. The blade was no where to be found.


	6. Night and Day

**_A/N: You get to meet Shino in this chapter~~! He's my favorite OC~! Enjoy this drama-filled chapter~! _**

* * *

><p><em>Shinokyaria <em>always hated his inner world. While very similar to Jet's in the sense that it was entirely full of water, yet you didn't sink down into its depths; you were forever suspended on its glass surface. The main difference between the two, not to mention the reason the scythe hated his world, was where Jet's inner world was a dark night devoid of stars, _Shinokyaria's _was a bright blue sky devoid of clouds.

_Shinokyaria _stood in the middle of his inner world, glaring down at the sun that never set. You could walk all over the world, but the sun was always beneath you. _Shinokyaria _sat down on the glassy surface of the water, sending out small ripples all over the world. Sighing, the scythe placed his hand on the surface, trying in vain to reach Jet's inner world. It didn't work, as it hadn't for the past few hours.

_Shinokyaria's _frown deepened. That wasn't natural. Ever since Jet had first gained him as her scythe, he'd always been able to contact his master, no matter what. Hell, he could communicate with her pretty well when they _weren't _in Jet's inner world. _Shinokyaria _licked his lip nervously, the cold steal of his lip-rings helping to clear his mind. _It'll be okay, _he thought, _Jet'll contact me soon… _

A sharp pain in his chest, like his heart had stopped, then restarted, made him tack on to the end of the thought,

_I hope. _

* * *

><p>I could feel someone approaching our cell. I glanced up sharply from my perch on one of the four beds just in time to see a soul reaper with black hair (and fashionable beads on one strand near his face) and a weird eyebrow-tattoo-thingy. I shot off the bed and reached one of my hand-cuffed hands through the bars, grabbing the front of the soul reaper's shihakusho. I brought his face as close to mine as possible, mouth twisted into a snarl.<p>

"Where is my sword?" I growled, spiritual pressure spiking dangerously.

The soul reaper blanched as my cell-mates surged forward to pull me back and away from the soul reaper. Sado grabbed the back of my white robe and pulled me back. I didn't let go of the soul reaper, though, so his uniform ripped and a piece of it was still clenched in my fist. I screamed in outrage, trying to break out of the tall man's grasp, but to no avail. The soul reaper scrambled to his feet from where he had landed on the floor, moving towards the door. I screamed a long, low tone of pain, feeling my heart stop and start, stop and start, the longer I was away from my scythe.

* * *

><p><em>Shinokyaria <em>looked up when he heard a scream so full of pain and heartbreak that he, himself, felt the woman's hurting. The scythe lurched forward with a gasp as his heart stopped for several beats before slowly starting up again. Breathing heavily, _Shinokyaria _let out a brief surge of spiritual pressure, hoping that Jet would be able to find him sooner if he gave her some help…

* * *

><p>The time between when my heart stopped and started again was getting longer. Silent tears were running down my cheeks as I rocked back and forth, ignoring my cell-mates as they all flinched every time my spiritual pressure spiked, unhindered. Someone said my name, but I didn't respond. It was up to four beats when the soul reaper came back into the room with something clutched in his hand. I felt a small burst of familiar spiritual pressure and ran to the door, staring at my scythe.<p>

"C-can I—" I paused and licked my dry lips. "Can I touch him?" The soul reaper hesitated, so I reassured, "I won't take him; I just need to touch him to re-establish our connection."

The soul reaper nodded once before hesitantly putting _Shinokyaria _up to the bars of our cell. I reached a shaking hand out and touched my scythe, passing blissfully into my inner world.

_Shinokyaria _could only manage to let out one more burst of spiritual pressure. He was very weak, both from slowly dying and almost endlessly using his spiritual pressure to signal Jet. The scythe's vision was getting hazy, the bright light swirling all around him. _Jet… _he managed to think before his heart gave one… last… beat…

_Shino…!_

* * *

><p><em>Wake up you idiot! <em>

One of _Shinokyaria's _eyes flashed open at the familiar voice. He sat up in a flash, one hand placed over his chest. The scythe gave a small sight of relief when he felt the steady _thump, thump _of his heart beating as strong as ever. Smiling widely, _Shinokyaria _placed his hand on the glassy surface of his watery world and pushed down, giving an excited laugh when it started to sink down.

_Shinokyaria _stood up in Jets world, glad to be back after who knew how long. Someone ran up behind the scythe and threw her arms around his waist. _Shinokyaria _spun around in Jet's arms and held his owner tightly. He thought about asking her what took so long, but thought better of it, not wanting to piss his master off so soon. He pulled back from Jet and pushed some of her hair out of her face. He told her sternly to go back and kick some serious ass. Jet grinned and nodded, giving her scythe one more hug before she returned to Soul Society.

_Shinokyaria _enjoyed a few extra minutes in Jet's dark inner world before he was forced back to his own. Now that he thought about it, though, his inner world wasn't so bad. Living in a world full of light was better than dying in complete darkness, after all. _Shinokyaria _smiled and closed his eyes, raising his face towards the sun. Soon, when Jet started fighting, clouds would appear in his sky, turning the sun red with their hue. Then, they would start raining the blood of all the enemies she fought, turning all the water a deep crimson. The scythe always loved crimson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Shino and Jet are different from soul reapers and zanpakutou in the sense that neither can live without the other. Litterally. If you take Shino too far away from Jet, or vice versa, their hearts will slowly stop beating, as noted in this chapter. Also, Shino is what allows Jet to control what little soul reaper spiritual pressure she has. Without him, her spiritual pressure has been known to be out of control. _**


	7. Donec Mors Te, Mea Præda

_**A/N: Hello… Jet, here! And I am disappointed in my lack of reviews… But I love this story, so I shall continue writing it, as I have the ending planned out! :3 And, because I haven't gotten any reviews, I shall end it and wait quite a while before uploading the sequel! Mwahahaha! Oh, the powers of being a writer~! Oh, and to explain Jet's Latin phrases: She is a grim reaper, from western society, so I felt Latin (one of the mothers of English) would fit her powers well**_**. "**_**Eius introierit memorias" means "enter his memories" and is a way for her to see the memories of anyone, so long as they, themselves, are seeing the memories, "Donec mors te" means "until the death of you" and is a tracking spell (it will come into play later in the story), and "Mea præda**__"__** means "my domain" and is a reference to the tracking spell she put on Aizen. :) Enjoy~! **_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and gave a relieved sigh, happy to have <em>Shinokyaria <em>back in my mind. I made a face at my staring cell-mates and told them to mind their own business as I walked back over to my bed. I lay down and closed my eyes, trying to ignore Ishida's random mumblings of butterflies. Suddenly, though, the captain with immense spiritual pressure that Kurosaki fought approached. I sat up and stared at the ceiling seconds before it broke, revealing the captain, Baldie, and Funky-Face.

I called out a greeting to the latter two right as Inoue pulled herself over the captain's shoulder, along with a small girl with pink hair. The captain said we were going to help him find Kurosaki, so he broke us out of jail. I grabbed my scythe as we followed the group out of the hole in the ceiling, off on our mission to find some random soul reapers and steal their uniforms.

* * *

><p>"God, dammit!" I yelled out some time later as we were running towards the hill where they were going to execute Rukia, shaking my leg. "How the <em>hell <em>do you guys fight in these things?" I asked Baldie (to my right) and Funky-Face (to my right). "They're so loose!"

"At least they look much better than that atrocity you were wearing a few days ago," Funky-Face said, brushing his hair off his shoulder.

"You," I growled, a vein popping on my forehead.

Lucky for Funky-Face, we were stopped by four soul reapers before I could beat him up. Judging by their haoris, two of them were captains. I assumed the other two to be their lieutenants. Zaraki, the captain, told us to go find Kurosaki while he took care of the group. Sado, Inoue, Ishida, Yachiru (Zaraki's little pink-haired lieutenant), and some dude named Maki-Maki took off towards the hill, leaving Zaraki, Baldie, Funky-Face, and I to take care of the soul reapers.

Zaraki glanced back at the three of us and growled, "Why the hell are you three still here?"

Baldie answered that he wanted to fight, with Funky-Face agreeing. I told the eleventh captain that I thought fighting would be more fun than running with the others. Zaraki just shrugged and told us to stay out of his way as he fought the other two captains. The three of us nodded and Baldie took off using flash-step to fight with his opponent. Knowing Funky-Face was about to do the same, I quickly grabbed onto the thingy connecting his scarf to his arm, hitching a ride to where-ever he was going to fight.

Funky-Face made an anything-but-beautiful face at me, but didn't comment on my ride. I rolled my eyes at him, then turned to our opponent. He was a tall man, about an inch or two taller than my five-seven and had short black hair spiked up all over his head. There were three identical scars over the right side of his face, a tattoo-bar-thingy over his left cheek and nose, with a '69' tattooed underneath. He had his shihakusho sleeves rolled up, revealing two arm bands that matched the one surrounding his neck.

Funky-Face told me to stay out of his way as he fought the soul reaper. I rolled my eyes and decided this fight wasn't for me. If I couldn't fight, why the hell was I there? I shook my head and started running across the roof towards Zaraki, thinking I might be able to fight one of the captains. I got there right as a giant black sphere appeared, blocking me from the captains. I cursed, then decided that I might as well go to the hill.

As I ran along the rooftops (a much easier way to travel, as the roads were very maze-like) I watched the hill, whistling appreciatively when I felt Kurosaki's spiritual pressure in time to stop this giant pillar of fire dead in its tracks. I made it to the stairs leading up when I sensed fighting. I ran faster than I ever had before, passing the rest of Rukia's rescue group in my eagerness to join in on a battle. Sadly, though, I missed my chance to fight once more. By the time I made it to the top of the hill, Kurosaki was fighting the only conscious person present.

I frowned and crawled into a tree, deciding to see what Kurosaki was capable of. He was fighting the captain that had cut Ganju and I up—and ended up kicking his ass into the ground. I raised my eyebrow and gave another appreciative whistle when the two decided to take one last swing with everything they had, sending out two giant waves of spiritual pressure, one pink-tinged white and the other red-tinged black. After the dust had cleared, Kurosaki was shown to be the winner.

Our group ran forward to help Kurosaki down the hill and to Rukia. We were about half-way down when a voice sounded in our heads, telling us that some dude named Aizen was a traitor. My psychotic grin matched _Shinokyaria's _as I turned around and promptly started running back up the hill, not even waiting for the message to finish. I felt someone _whoosh _past me, but didn't put much thought in it; I just kept running. I got to the top of the hill in time to see Kurosaki attack a dude with brown hair and glasses, all but getting cut in half. My grin widened as I heard my scythe all but giggle in excitement. This guy was powerful.

I slid out from the woods, almost tripping in the weird sandals I was wearing, with _Shinokyaria _unsheathed. I quickly released him as I ran towards the traitor, calling out in a joyous voice, "_Donec mors te, Shinokyaria!"_

I swung my scythe at the shocked captain, sending out a small wave of red-tinged silver spirit energy. The blade connected with the captain's arm in a shower of blood, but didn't go in very deep. With a frown, the man shoved me back right as we were all surrounded by soul reapers. I shot the captain a wink as I beamed widely, resting _Shinokyaria _over my shoulders.

"I'll be seeing you," I mouthed, causing the man's brow to furrow slightly, "_Mea præda."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am being nice in uploading two chapters today. :P I wasn't planing on it, but I like this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it~!**


	8. Closed Jaws Will Open For You

_**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating lately! T.T I've been busy with work and school, but that is no excuse! And we even posted a new story! ( ;) see what I did there? Advertising~!) Anywhoooo~! I made this chapter long and wanted to thank my two reviewers, SheWhoIsLost and FinalFantisy97! I love you guys and am again soooo sorry for not updating lately! Also, SheWhoIsLost, I am sorry if I confused you, I don't think I switch the order of the names…? Could you point them out? I think you were just noticing that I have Jet call everyone by their last names. I do that because she isn't close to the whole group at all (she's two years older than them). Hope that helps~! Love you all and hope you enjoy this new chapter~~~! Special Note: If you can correctly tell me the anime that Jet mentions in this chapter, I will write a one-shot of your favorite Bleach couple~~~! That is all~! R/R**_

* * *

><p>We spent another week in Soul Society because they needed seven days to open a pathway back home. I decided to use this down time to search Seireite for my lost clothes, because I am a baddass like that and don't need to heal my injuries first. Six days, fourteen hours, and twelve minutes later, I found them. In a trash bag. On it's way to one of those Pits of Death Ganju and I almost fell into on our first day here. Which is the trash pit. Luckily, though, I noticed one of my boots pressing against the bag as if it were calling out for me.<p>

Truthfully, I kinda feel bad for the little soul reaper that was taking out the trash, for I tackled him, wrestled the bag out of his hands, proceeded in kicking the crap outta him in my wimpy soul reaper shoes, gave him a wedgie, and then tossed him into the pit, screaming a multitude of profanities. You gotta give the fourth squad credit, though, because he crawled right back out of the pit, apologized to me, and then ran away. At least I had my boots back.

When we got home, we all went back to our regular roles. Kurosaki, as a substitute soul reaper. Inoue, as the ditzy, day-dreaming, big-boobed second-year. Sado, as Kurosaki's large friend. Ishida, as the president of the handy-crafts club. And I, as the awesome-sauce, badass senior that inspired fear into any other high schooler that dared upset me. Okay, maybe not that, but I severed all contact with the others as soon as we came back to the living world. I never went with them to save Rukia, after all. Just cause as much hell for Soul Society as I could. It was about a month later that we even saw each other.

An old friend of my mom's (from back when she was still working for Soul Society), Shinji Hirako, had showed up that morning with his usual, stupid grin plastered on his face. He let himself into our house, of course, and proceeded in hugging Mom and I, making fun of Dad, and stealing my breakfast. After ten minutes, Dad and I both angrily asked why he was there.

"It's simple, really," Shinji said after swallowing a bite of my cereal. "I came to see if Jet wanted me to walk her to school~! Since we'll be going to the same school now, and all!"

I felt a vein pop on my head as I glared at the ex-soul reaper. "And why would I wanna walk to school with _you, _Shinji?" I snapped, trying to grab my food.

Shinji pouted as my mother glared at me. "Jet Mason Sable," she chided sternly. "Shinji is a very good man; you _will _walk to school with him, just for the fact that you so rudely said no to him."

I shrank back in my seat and murmured 'yes ma'am's as Shinji stuck his tongue out at me, his tongue ring glinting in the light. I made a face at him, but stood up to go gather my things. I should've known there was something on the vizord's agenda for wanting to walk me to school. As we were passing the river, he shoved me into it and flash-stepped away, cackling like a maniac.

* * *

><p>Class 1-3 was quietly working on their assignment, secretly sneaking peaks at the new student Shinji Hirako out of the corner of their eyes, when the door suddenly slid open, revealing a soaking senior. Five students, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasatora Sado, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and even Shinji Hirako, said the senior's name in surprised, the first four wondering why she was there. And wet, to boot.<p>

Jet Sable stormed into the room and angrily grabbed the new student's uniform, pulling him up and dragging him out of the room. Mrs. Ochi was too stunned to say anything in response. The entire class all winced and stared wide-eyed at the door as the sounds of a serious beating came from the hallway, complete with cries for mercy from Hirako. Five brutal minutes later, Hirako was thrown back into the room, blood and bruised, as Jet looked in and smiled at everyone.

"Sorry for the disruption!" she said sweetly before going back to her own class.

"Ow…" Shinji murmured quietly. "Why, my love? Why must you do this to me~?"

* * *

><p>That afternoon I decided to walk through a park on my way home. I had managed to sneak <em>Shinokyaria <em>into my bag without anyone at school noticing, so I felt good and didn't want to hurry home like I usually did. I was humming one of the ending songs from one of my favorite animes ("Still Doll") as it played on my iPod, swaying slightly as I walked. I felt something disturb the air seconds before the ground shook in what seemed to be an explosion. I felt strange spiritual pressure coming from the area of the explosion. Thinking it to be a powerful hollow, I decided to check out the chances of a good fight.

I ran over to the crater, jumping over many fallen bodies, and crawled up into a tree, putting away my iPod and pulling out _Shinokyaria _as I settled on a branch. I had the perfect vantage point to see two guys. One was freakishly tall with a long pony-tail, weird bumps on his head, orange eyebrows (what was that about, anyway?), and what seemed to be the remains of a hollow mask covering his lower jaw. His partner was a short man (I was sure I was taller than him) with long-ish black hair, a helmet-looking hollow mask on the left side of his head (complete with a little horn), pale (and by pale, I mean _pale_) skin, and green tattoos that made it look like he was crying. If one could cry green tears, that is.

The shorter man looked up at me, his bright emerald eyes meeting my deep ocher ones. I smiled at him and jumped out of the tree, sauntering over to him. His expression stayed neutral as I approached, while his partner started shouting something that I chose to ignore. I raised my scythe and drew him from his sheath, my smile turning into a smirk. I quickly released _Shinokyaria_, drawing a small reaction from the short man (his eyes widened slightly). I ran forward and swung my blade at the man, but let out a low growl of frustration when he blocked it with his arm, not even spilling a drop of blood.

I let out a low growl, not wanting to use this spell if he wasn't even working for Aizen, but we had no choice. I jumped back and swung _Shinokyaria _towards the man, sending out a wave of silver-tinged red spirit energy shot out of the blade (much like Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshou) and hit the man dead on. When the spirit wave touched the man's bare skin, I shouted out, "_Invenire vinculum, quaerere eius anima _[to find the link, search his soul], _Shinokyaria_!"

The man's eyes widened even more as the spirit energy was absorbed into his skin, not even leaving a mark. A small gasp escaped my lips as I clutched my chest, doubling over. My fingers curled into the fabric of my vest, Latin words dancing across the skin on the back of my hand. _Clausis faucibus aperiet vobis; Terrarum vacui oportet; Prædam tuam erit expectantes, _I read, instantly translating the Latin to Japanese, _Closed jaws will open for you; the world of the void you must go; your prey will be waiting. _Someone with closed jaws would show me to Hueco Mundo, the new home of one Sosuke Aizen. I smiled and started walking away when I felt Sado and Inoue approaching. I had found out where Aizen was. Now I just needed to wait for my guide.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN 2: T.T I thought it was longer... and the paragraphs were so long on Word... *sigh* oh well. Grimmkitty is introduced to the story next chappie, so look for that~~~~! ^_^ See ya next time~! Hope you enjoyed it~~~! _**


	9. Enter Grimmkitty, Guide to Hueco Mundo

_**A/N: Heeeyyyy~! Here's the newest chapter~! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I have a contest goin' on! If you can guess the anime Jet alluded to in the previous chapter, I will write a one-shot for you~! Deets are on our profile page, and if you read them, you will see I have added a deadline… You have seven days as of today (4/18/12) to submit your answer! At 7:14pm MST on the 25th of April, the contest will be officially closed, so hurry and submit! :D Back on track, enjoy this chappie~~~! R/R**_

* * *

><p>That night, as I was walking to get a drink with <em>Shinokyaria <em>in my hand, I felt a sharp blast of spiritual pressure come from above me. I glanced up and saw a man with bright, electric blue hair step out of what seemed to be a rip in the sky. He had on white hakama pants and a white jacket open to reveal his muscular chest and abdomen. And the giant hole in the middle of his stomach. _What the hell? _I thought, furrowing my brow. I frowned and decided to investigate the man. I walked over to the building he was floating above and started climbing the drainpipe there. When I was about half of the way up, I felt another, less powerful, burst of spiritual pressure and glanced up to see another tear in the sky open up, revealing six more men similarly dressed to the first. But, when I made it to the roof, only the blue-haired man remained.

I caught my breath from the long climb up as he stared out across Karakura Town. After a few minutes of him not noticing my presence, I stood up and screamed, "Hey, you! Dude with a hole in the middle of his awesome abs! Over here!"

He looked down at me with a frown, making me gasp. _Closed jaws… _"What?" he snapped, jumping down. On the left side of his face, were the remains of a hollow mask… that looked like jaws. "Who the hell are you?" His blue eyes, the same color as his hair and stylishly accentuated by teal marks, narrowed at me.

I shook my hand at him, waving off his question. "It doesn't matter," I stated. "Do you work—What the hell?"

The man pulled back his arm and aimed a punch at my face. I raised _Shinokyaria _just in time to block it, but ended up getting pushed back several feet. I scowled at the man (which he all too eagerly returned) and placed a hand on my hip. The man jumped towards me and swung his leg towards my head. Not wanting to put up his bullshit, I blocked the kick with my forearm, not even budging an inch this time. I pushed him back and kicked his side, briefly knocking the wind out of him. I snapped at him to use his sword if he really felt like fighting me. The man glared up at me and kicked my legs out from under me, screaming out that he didn't need his zanpakutou to defeat me. As he yelled, the mask on the side of his face opened slightly.

_Will open for you…_

"Wait!" I screamed out, jumping back up. The man ran towards me again, but I just placed my hands on his shoulders and flipped over him, grabbing his jacket and threw him across the roof. I walked over to him and placed my foot on his chest. I opened my mouth to ask if he worked for Aizen, but stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. I glanced up and saw a pillar of ice break apart, irradiating one of the man's friends' spiritual pressure. The man looked over sharply to where the pillar was and a small smirk donned his face. I suddenly understood why he was there.

I took my foot off his chest and pulled him up by the front of his jacket. I threw him off the roof towards where we were looking. "He's over there," I said simply, turning around to grab _Shinokyaria _from where I had dropped him. When I turned around, the man was gone.

* * *

><p>As I alluded to earlier, I have soul reaper blood, giving me some of their powers. Like the sealed state of my scythe (most Grim Reapers' scythes are sealed to look like long swords or claymores), I can gather spirit particles from the air and walk across them. Never having been very good at this particular soul reaper task, it took me a while to get over to where the man was fighting, stumbling and almost falling to my death several times. When I got there, he was yelling at Kurosaki not to forget his name (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, if you must know) as the rip he was standing in slowly closed. I let out a low curse and dove towards the rip, just managing to make it through before it closed.<p>

"Hell yeah!" I screamed out, punching the air from where I lay on the floor. "I am _such _a beast!"

"Who are you?" a calm voice said from behind me, right as Jaegerjaquez screamed, "Why the hell are you here?"

I hopped up and extended my hand towards the two men (the new one a dark skinned, blind man I recognized as one of the three captains that betrayed Soul Society). "Jet Sable, Grim Reaper, at your service!" I exclaimed happily.

"I see," the blind man stated before walking past me. "Lord Aizen has been expecting you."

I sweat dropped at the title the blind man addressed Aizen, but shrugged and followed him, Jaegerjaquez not far behind. "Why are you here, girl?" Jaegerjaquez growled at me, breathing down my neck.

I put _Shinokyaria _behind my back and held onto him with both hands. "As I tried to say earlier," I said simple, swaying as I walked. "I'm here to… help… Aizen."

Jaegerjaquez frowned, but didn't say anymore.

* * *

><p>The blind man led us to what appeared to be some kind of throne room, but I didn't get to see much as he locked me out. I frowned and pressed my ear against the door, trying to discern what was being said on the other side. I was so engrossed in listening for words I couldn't hear, I didn't notice the door open until I was laying face first on the floor. I instantly sat up and cursed nasally as I held my bleeding nose, almost missing the sarcastic comment someone made about how 'graceful' I was, as if such a word could even be applied to me. I glared up at the smiling, silver haired man before me and tore off a piece of his coat, using it to stop my bleeding nose.<p>

I stood up and walked over to Jaegerjaquez, noting silently that he was holding the bleeding stump of what was once his left arm. I glanced up at the giant block in front of us and saw Aizen. I grinned widely and waved up at him, greeting _mea præda _joyously. Aizen frowned slightly and asked why I was gracing him with his presence once again. I grinned and sat down on the floor, leaning against Jaegerjaquez's leg.

"You're wreaking a lot of havoc, _Lord _Aizen," I said simply with a shrug, _Shinokyaria _giggling in the back of my mind. "I simply want to join in on all the fun~!"

Aizen frowned down at me, his sleeves sliding down his arm just enough to reveal the scar I gave him. "But you became an ally of Soul Society, Jet," he deadpanned in a soft voice. "Why should I trust you?"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow glanced down at the girl leaning up against his leg as she grinned up at Aizen. Absently, Grimmjow noticed that from his point of view, he had an excellent sight down the front of her shirt. <em>What the…? <em>He thought, startled, as she suddenly disappeared. He glanced up at Aizen to see her leaning in front of him, putting her face even with his. She whispered something in his ear, grinning widely, and placed her hand on his wrist, turning up to face her. She ran her thumb over something on his wrist, winked at a dumbfounded Aizen, before disappearing from his side and reappearing next to the sexta espada.

"Grimmjow," Aizen said softly, calling his attention.

Grimmjow glanced up at the soul reaper, softly saying, "Yes?"

"As you have foolishly let all your fraccion die, Jet will now be in your care."

Grimmjow glanced at the grinning girl next to him. She was tall for a woman, coming to about his chest, and had long black hair tied back from her face. She had bright ginger eyes that glinted mischievously and long legs. Grimmjow nodded once and looked away from the girl, waiting to be dismissed. He wondered how the girl had managed to get Aizen to bend to her will so easily. He must remember to ask her.

"Girl," Jaegerjaquez said as we walked out of the throne room. "We need to get you a uniform."

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?" I asked, looking down at my black tank-top and sweats.

Jaegerjaquez glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes before donning a small smirk. "Do you plan on walking around au natural for me when they are being washed?

Frankly, I'm flattered that you'd think of me~!"

I glared at the man standing next to me and punched his side right as a freakishly tall dude wearing a spoon walked up to us. Chuckling darkly, he said, "I'm not surprised a girl with such low spiritual pressure would be able to beat _you _up, Grimmjow."

Jaegerjaquez and I both yelled out heated 'hey!'s, Jaegerjaquez elaborating that I didn't beat him up, and I continuing that I have much higher spirit pressure than either of them. Both men turned from their glare-down to stare at me, but deadpanning in sync that I was wrong. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, turning slightly away from them. I lifted my chin and closed my eyes.

"It is," I stated, smirking slightly. "You guy's just can't feel it."

"And why is that, girl?" Jaegerjaquez smirked back.

I spun around with a full out grin on my face. "Because I am a Grim Reaper, and thus you cannot feel my spiritual pressure, being Japanese beings!" I skipped away cackling like a maniac at the looks on their faces.


	10. Black to White

"Shut up," I muttered at the two snickering arrancar two hours later when I had finally found them.

"You're the dumbass who ran off," Jaegerjaquez said with a small shrug, leaning back in his chair.

I muttered at him to go do something impossible and flopped down on the floor next to his legs. I bent one leg and propped _Shinokyaria _against it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Jaegerjaquez's leg and started to doze off. I ignored the sexta arrancar's grumbling and was almost asleep when his leg jiggled. I cursed at him and slammed the bottom of _Shinokyaria _on his foot. Jaegerjaquez jumped up and cursed, yelling at me and asking why I hit his foot.

"Isn't it obvious, Grimmjow?" Nnoitora asked with a smirk. "You upset the girl… Wait, you aren't that experienced with women, now, are you? So I guess you wouldn't know…"

I started choking as I held back my laughter. Jaegerjaquez glared at Nnoitora and placed his hand on his sword. "But I have more experience than you, Gilga!" he shouted.

I started shaking, I was trying so hard not to laugh. But I just couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach and doubling over. Both of the arrancar turned and glared at me, asking in sync if I thought something was funny.

"Damn straight," I said in between bursts of laughter. "You guys are just so hilarious!"

"You got a problem, Woman?" Jaegerjaquez growled, tightening his hand on his sword. "'Cause if you do, we can take this outside!"

I stopped laughing and smirked. I looked down so that my hair fell in front of my face. "But that wouldn't be fair," I said in a quiet voice. "While the soul reapers are 'Gods of Death', I… am It's Bringer."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared at the girl, pissed at himself for feeling unnerved by her statement and smile. He glanced at Nnoitora to see that the smile had fallen from the creep's face. Grimmjow opened his mouth to snap something at the girl, but the door to the Las Noches common room burst open, and that gay jackass Szayel Aporro Granz strode in. He made some flippant comment about how sweet Grimmjow was, watching the girl for Lord Aizen. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Granz, but only asked what he wanted.<p>

"I'm here to fit an outfit for the girl. You called me, remember?" Granz answered, leaning against the doorframe and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well, get to it then." Grimmjow glared at everyone and put his hand in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

I shook my head, though I knew neither of the arrancar could see me. "No, I will _not _come out wearing _this_," I repeated, crossing my arms under my breasts. I cringed when I looked in the mirror. The outfit I was wearing could barely be described as a dress. It was a small skirt that made my uniform look long and a shirt that pushed my breasts together and made my boobs look bigger than that soul reaper lieutenant Matsumoto's… I dropped my arms and shook my head again.

"Oh, just show us," Jaegerjaquez snapped and kicked open the door to my changing room. "You don't look that ba—damn."

"What?" I snapped, glaring at the blue-haired hollow.

"Personally, I think you should keep the outfit." Jaegerjaquez grinned lecherously at me. "You're hotter than you let on to."

"Watch it, Scum," I growled, then paused. "Damn, I sounded like Kurosaki…" I muttered before continuing with my threat, "Watch it, bud! I won't hesitate to kick your ass! Mr. Granz, can I please have a different outfit?!"

I stormed past Jaegerjaquez and out to confront the eighth espada.

I looked in the mirror several later, finally satisfied with my outfit. The guys (especially Nnoitora and Jaegerjaquez, the pervs…) kept trying to put me in variations of the first one, but I would have none of it. Finally, I settled on a pair of white hakama pants and my signature black tank-top. Szayel requested that I add some more white to my top, so I went into his closet of clothes for the other arrancar and picked out a jacket. The sleeves were much too long for my arms, so I just ripped them off. For shoes, I had Szayel clone my boots and turn them white.

When I was satisfied with my look, I walked out of the changing room to show the arrancars. The Pervs said I should've gone with a dress, but quickly took it back when I started untying my boots, as they had both been it with them earlier and didn't want to repeat the experience. Szayel said I looked nice. I assumed that he was a very gay man, so I took it as a very high compliment. I tied my hair back from my face and yawned, asking where I would be staying. Jaegerjaquez said that he had gotten some of the numerous to start preparing a room for me, but until then, I had to bunk with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY, GUYS! T.T I didn't mean for it to be so long since I updated, but I had hit a writer's block (sort of…) on all my stories… And then I just recently came up with a new one and have been devoting all my time to it. Kaiki said I should update this one, and I decided it was long enough to have kept you waiting. Again, I'm sooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Hope you like this new chapter as my apology! ~Jet**_


End file.
